Winter Wonderland
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: It was the first snowfall of the year for Boston. To Elle, however, it was the first snowfall ever. Emmett x Elle, Legally Blonde: The Musical. Oneshot for Christmas.


**A/N**: Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! This is Legally Blonde, see? XD I am writing stuff other than Avatar drabbles and Rurouni Kenshin one-shots! I decided that I'm doing a special Christmas/Winter themed one-shot fics for all three of my fandoms, and this one is the first that came to me, so enjoy Legally Blonde fans:D This takes place in the storyline of the musical, and my version for FOWTL will be different. Reviews are loved.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. D: Only in my dreams, right? xD

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

* * *

"Emmett."

Emmett Forrest glanced up from his laptop with a frown, an eyebrow raised quizzically in his tutee's direction, "What?"

Elle's face was a mixture of anxiety and excitement as she turned to look at him, pointing outside of his apartment's window. "Outside. Look." When Emmett didn't move, Elle waved her arms desperately. "Sooner is better than later!"

Emmett jumped up then, her urgent manner worrying him. "What? What's wrong?" He glanced out the window, looking for anything that was off-balance – a mugging, someone trying to steal a car... anything. He couldn't see a thing. Frowning, he glanced back at Elle. She was still looking out the window with the same mixed expression. "There's nothing going on out there, Elle."

"Nothing?" Elle scoffed, an incredulous look plastered on her face, "It's_snowing_, Emmett! Snowing!"

It was? Emmett quickly looked back out the window to the streets below, noting with a smile that the small little beads of white were slowly floating down towards it. He was so accustomed to seeing it in the winter he hadn't even noticed. "Huh. Will you look at that. The first snowfall of the year."

Elle nodded, sticking out her tongue slightly, "Told you so." She paused for a second before clutching Emmett's arm, the excited expression back on her face, "Oh, oh! Emmett!"

"Whaaat?" Emmett rolled his head away from the window to look at her again, feigning annoyance with a smirk.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Elle exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and running to grab her coat off the back of the kitchen table's chair, "It's Christmas Eve, and it's _snowing_! Did you know I have never had a white Christmas?"

Emmett stood up and stretched a little, seeing where this was going. As he fished around his closet for his own beat-up jacket he responded earnestly, "I did not know that. Why?"

"Malibu," Elle stated plainly, and Emmett 'aah'ed lightly.

"So," Emmett commented off-handedly as he opened the door a fraction, turning towards Elle with a lopsided grin and a mock bow, "fancy a walk around park, milady?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Elle grinned, snatching up his arm and dragging him out the door of his apartment and down the stairs to the ground level, not even bothering fiddling with the elevator, before Emmett could even put on his coat.

The closest park was small and secluded, hidden between several apartment buildings and only accessible through a small alleyway between two of them. Sometimes it was a pain to get to, but as Emmett say Elle staring in wonder at the gently falling snow he knew it had been worth it.

"Oh, Emmett!" Elle's delight rang in his ears as he watched her prance around the park like a little kid, "It's sticking!" She grinned at him again, and Emmett swore if a smile could reach from one ear to the other, her's did. "No school tomorrow!"

"You don't have class tomorrow anyway," Emmett laughed and Elle shrugged.

"Well, if I did I wouldn't have class tomorrow." Elle nodded in agreement with her assessment before turning to look at Emmett, noticing the small smile that played across his face as he watched her. "... What?" Elle frowned, reaching up to touch her cheek lightly. "Is there something on my face?"

"What?" Emmett blinked out of his stupor, "Oh, yes. I mean – _no_! I... well, actually..." Emmett forced himself to swallow as he approached her, gently reaching to wipe away a few stray snowflakes that had clung to her face with the back of his hand. He could barely even hear himself as he spoke, "You just have a couple of... there."

His hand lingered for a second more before he quickly brought it back down to his side, trying to fight the blush spreading over his cheeks as Elle watched him with curious eyes. He cleared his throat a little too loudly, taking a hasty step back, "Uh, let's go back before it gets too bad. Playing in the snow is fun, fighting though it is... well..._not_."

"I'll take your word for it," Elle agreed, picking up her pace to mirror his as they began walking, her hands dangling behind her back innocently. "Just one thing, though..."

"What?" Emmett turned to face her, only to be rewarded with a face full of snow as Elle tossed a snowball at him. He sputtered incoherently for a few seconds, swiping at his face, before he protested lightly, "Hey!"

"Congratulations, Emmett," Elle smirked at him triumphantly, "You've just been hit by the first official Elle Woods snowball."

Emmett shook his head, the familiar grin Elle had come to know so well once again crossing his face. "Just you wait, Little Miss Woods, Comma Elle," he warned, "When you least expect it, you'll find yourself with a face full of Forrest."

Elle bounced ahead of him slightly, poking her tongue out, "Bring it o-!"

Her reply was cut off by a flurry of white. It was Elle's turn to find her face covered in snow.

* * *

Slightly awkward ending, but I think it seemed appropriate. XDD

And I have just now noticed the innuendo of Emmett's last line... wow, my brain works in mysterious ways...

So yeah, **review** if you please:D I promise to update FOWTL a.s.a.p.!

_Xie-xie_!

-WS


End file.
